Darkest Rebellion
by xStarletx
Summary: Sabin is depressed Almost all of his companions are deeply in love but he hasnt found anyone yet. When Torin is given an unstoppable weapon by the almighty God Cronus the Lords find their lives turned upside down and Sabin finds its easy to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Rebellion

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 1

_I fixed the problem.... though i'm pretty darn sure i did that before. Meh it's fixed now hopefully you guys will still like it. I'm working on chapter 2. Still on Hiatus, i was just wanted to stop getting those "not the right name" reviews. But if we get to atleast 10 reviews i will speed up chaper 2 i promise. Thanks readers!!_

* * *

Sabin had had enough. Enough of the Hunter's constant warring, the God's constant meddling, his demon's constant whining and most of all his was tired of watching his friends and fellow warriors fawning over their newfound loves… it was disgusting. Everyone seemed to have found someone to love. Maddox had Ashlyn, Lucien had Anya, and then Ryes had his Danika, Torin was probably romancing Cameo, which was odd, being the keeper of Disease Torin couldn't touch anyone, and Cameo being the keeper of misery they were an odd couple. But nothing beat Aeron and Legion, man and demon, well if you were happy you were happy. Sabin wasn't happy though and neither was Paris. The keeper of Promiscuity sat sullenly beside him watching the porn he needed to keep his demon quiet, just not as into it as he usually was. Behind the two depressing pair, Torin was making himself something to eat. The humming suddenly stopped and the plate Torin had been holding clattered to the floor, shattering on impact. Sabin and Paris both stood up whirling around ready for combat to find that Torin was simply gone. Sabin and Paris both exchanged glances.

"Go get Lucien."

**

Torin hadn't been to mount Olympus in years, centuries actually. Now he found himself looking around the empty halls of the place he once called home, and in front of them, the man who had take back the halls he had been throw out of. The new king of Olympus, Cronus.

"Let me guess, I have to kill someone?" Torin asked rather sarcasticly. He would have been more polite, but after the whole fiasco with cursing Aeron and turning him into a blood lusted monster until he killed Reye's Danika and her family, forcing his friends to chain him with never breaking bonds until they could find a cure hadn't made Torin rather trusting of this character.

"No. I am capable of other things." Cronus declared. Torin scoffed, yes he was capable of putting Anya in the postion of chosing her loved one Lucien or the All-Key she had been given from her father, of course she surrendered her All-key to Cronus and then lost all of her memories after she had gotten the key, Lucien had completely erased from her mind. It had only been a mere fluke that Lucien had made her will her own memories back and remember him and everyone else.

"I want to give you something."

"And what is that?" Torin asked, confused, this god never gave anyone anything.

"It's a weapon. A very powerful weapon. I want you to have it, to protectthe All-sight. However, this weapon needs a keeper, and we have judged that you will be the best candidate to do so." Cronus responded. Torin stood confused.

"You want to give me a weapon? What's the catch?" Torin asked.

"Why the weapon is the catch of course. You'll understand when you see it. It's already in your room, just a word of warning, what ever you do, don't make it angry." Cronus warned, and with a snap of his fingers Torin was back in his room.

Torin looked around, his computers were all intact and working, nothing on the radar, nothing of unnormal power on the premises and nothing weapon looking in his room. What had Cronus given him? An invisible weapon? Torrin finally gave up and turned into the bedroom, figuring the weapon wouldn't have been in there right? He noticed an odd lump on his bed, typical Cronus would put the weapon on the bed wouldn't he.

Torin walked up to the bed and surveyed the weapon with shocked eyes. Torin held his breath and moved slowly back into this other room and they walked out into the hall way. Torin finally let out his breath and started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest Rebellion**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here we are again. I know it took forever but it's back. Hopefully I have all the names right, but you smarty pants will tell me if I'm wrong. Lots have changes have taken place, like I changed my pen name (do you like it?) I recently got heartbroken about a fanfic that's never gonna update ever and I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging. I unno if you guys are still out there, but if you are enjoy. I have new stories that I was more obsessed with, such as my Twilight fic, my Sonny With A Chance, my two Merlin stories… (check em out if you want) that I put this one on Haitus. But I've brought it back. And I hope to get it finished soon. Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the more inclined I'll feel to update. Thanks guys xx**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The entire gang had come running when Torin's scream echoed through the halls with a few exceptions, Anya, Danika and Ashlyn were out shopping, Cameo was out collecting information as was Strider-, Amun – keeper of distrust-, and Kane – keeper of disaster. Aeron, was off on his own doing gods know what. That left Lucian, Reyes, Maddox, Paris and Gideon. The five were crowded into Torin's bed room, as Torin paced outside.

"What are we going to do?" He kept crying. Though Torin had already explained the situation to all five of the warriors Sabin still didn't quite understand. He glanced back down to the bed. The small child lay sleeping nestled on top of Torin's bed. She lay on her side, and in her grasp was a pillow and a small brown fuzzy teddy-bear. Her brown hair splayed across the pillow and if Sabin had to guess it would have been around shoulder length. She had a small rounded nose, and from what Sabin could see she had strange looking heart tattoos on her wrists, he had seen such marks before, but he could quite place where.

"Ok, so why would Cronus promise you a weapon, and then give you a little girl?" Sabin asked.

"HE HAS A TWISTED SENSE OF HUMOUR!" Torin cried from the door way. Lucien turned on him violently.

"CALM DOWN MAN! YOU'RE A LORD FOR GODS SAKE! You're embarrassing us." Torin stopped his pacing immediately, and looked down.

"Now what did he say?" Lucien asked the now relatively calm Torin.

"Uh- he said that the weapon was the catch, that he and someone else picked me to be the guardian, said I was better suited then the rest of you… um and not to get it mad." Torin responded. Lucien thought it over.

"She shouldn't even be on my bed! But I can't touch her." Torin suddenly stated back to freaking out.

"If you were picked to be the guardian, and you were better suited then the rest of us, she should be immune right?" Reyes suggested. Torin nodded,

"I suppose."

"I think what we should worry about is what's going to happen if she wakes up. What if she had no idea that she was going to be moved, she'd get mad, and that wasn't a good idea remember? Or what if she's uncontrollable, she could blow us all up" Maddox put in, obviously worried about his pregnant Ashlyn.

"Maybe we should move her, just in case she isn't immune. There's the spare bed in my room." Sabin whispered. He could take his eyes off of her, something was special about her but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Everyone's eyes were on him now. His demon clawed at his mind.

_They don't trust you with her. They know something is up. That's why they won't let you stay with her. They think you'll hurt her. You don't even trust yourself with her, why should they trust you? _The demon taunted, Sabin tried to ignore it.

"It makes sense, my room is right next to Torin's so he's close by, she won't get infected and someone can watch her, I planned to stay in my room and sleep today anyways." Sabin justified. The other lords seemed to have bought this excuse.

"Yea that would work, Torrin would stop freaking out and the conditions are still met." Lucien reasoned. Maddox hadn't waited for anyone permission he swiftly picked her up and then froze. In one horrifying second Maddox dropped her, Sabin lunged across the bed to catch her, as did Gideon who had been standing at the foot of the bed. The girl fell like a stone hitting the ground before Gideon and Sabin collided with Maddox. For a painful second the ball of lords watched the girl, praying to the gods that they hadn't set off a magical time bomb. Instead the girl grumbled something reached a hand up and pulled on the blankets until one was on her. Sabin then turned on Maddox.

"What the hell man? You dropped her!" Sabin snarled.

"You're going to be a great father!" Gideon cried, being only able to say lies the lords knew to either ignore his comments or reverse them. Maddox flinched at this accusation.

"It was weird ok! It's like I wasn't in my body, I saw things, things I had done, or seen, killing Pandora, all the death and destruction I caused when the demon had control of me, Ashlyn's death." Maddox shuddered.

"So if you touch her you see your past?" Paris asked.

"So it would seem." Lucien surmised.

"How the hell is that a powerful weapon? She's a mini version of Danika! If Cronus had her all along why the hell would he have wanted Danika so much?" Reyes cried.

"No. There's something more then that." Sabin whispered watching her. He wrapped her up fully in the blanket and picked her up.

"There nothing. I can move her now." Sabin replied, walking out of Torin's room to put her in his own, with Torin trailing after him.

When the women returned there was a rush of cooing and 'Baby I missed you's. Sabin nearly threw up.

"OK guy! We need a meeting! Where's Torin?" Ashlyn asked.

"His room, this all of us here right now, go ahead." Lucien bowed, giving Ashlyn the floor.

"I heard some chatter in the market today. From maybe I don't know three or four hours ago now, it was just as we were leaving. It was hunters, going over a plan on the phone, one was talking to someone on the phone, and then relaying it to two others I mean." Ashlyn began.

"What did they want?" Reyes asked, "Did they say they were going to attack?"

"I don't know exactly what they're attack was, they were just given an object to get from you guys. Some sort of weapon, something Cronus has been hiding away for a while. They said that their boss – probably Galen – noticed the change in the energy flows and knew it was here with us."

"So we prepare.

* * *

**Hey guys, i just realized that i've lost the note pad i was using to write the story, and i unno what happens next. If i can't find it in a week i'll wing it, but if not it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. I'll decided on by how many reviews i get. **

**Don't forget to check out my other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

Darkest Rebellion

A/N: Here we are Chapter 3! Review and Tell me if you like it! I know it's short but I promise it will get better I PROMISE! I'll be updating again next Thursday… look for it!

Chapter 3

* * *

They were coming that evening, everyone knew they were coming, everyone was preparing. Danika and the very pregnant Ashlynn were flashed to somewhere safe, both wanted to stay behind and help fight like Anya, but they were both mortals and of course the Lords didn't want to chance it… nor did their husbands. Lucien tried to flash the little girl, but every time he tried, a tiny pop would ring and then she would appear on Sabin's bed once more. Apparently she was quite determined to stay just where she was.

What worried Sabin the most would have to be that in the course of six hours she had yet to wake up. Sabin had been left to watch her while Torin monitored the security system he had set up for any sign of the advancing hunters. Each Lord had a walkie-talkie that Torin had demanded they carry, Sabin in particular was to report the girls condition every five minutes.

"How is she?" Torin asked for the billionth time, he had been asking every two.

"Trust me, if she had woken up I would have told you. For God sake Torrin you're in the other room, I think you would have heard me if she had." Sabin scolded, he was getting tired of this strange behavior he wanted everything to go back to normal, back before all the women came into their lives. Why did everyone else have to be happy but him, but then again Torin had the worst of the lot, he couldn't touch a single being without spreading a plague of some sort, he would never be able to be with a woman. Sabin could, but she most likely would being to doubt everything, the last woman he had been with had killed herself, definitely not the kind of encouragement to try it again.

So Sabin sat in the room contenting himself with his imagining. He wondered what this girl would act like, what he voice would sound like? Maybe she would be like a tiny little fairy with a floating like voice and a laugh like the sound of tinkling bells. What color would her eyes be? Would they blue or would they be a deep brown like her hair. But possibly the most troublesome was – if she actually was the weapon – how would she react when she found out that Cronus had given her to the Lords?

Sabin thought about what Maddox had said, he had seen the past when he touched her. Sabin grimaced at the thought of what he'd see, maybe he'd see the real reason his lover had killed herself, maybe it wasn't him after all. Sabin lifted a finger and brushed her cheek, maybe the slightest of contact wouldn't spark much of a vision, just a glimmer – he was wrong.

Sabin felt as if he had left his body behind and he was now flying. Somewhere in the clouds he found himself in a wreckage of a room. He looked around and the clouds settled and Sabin could get a good feel for where he was.

He hadn't travelled far, he was in his room actually, well it was his room, before whatever came in and destroyed it. He was actually standing over his mangled body as it pulled itself back together, around him a few hunters poked around the ruins like scavengers.

"I found her!" I heard one cry, he stooped down to pick something up, and he seemed to have a good grasp on it.

"MY TEDDY!" A small voice cried, a sonic boom erupted and the men were thrown back. From underneath the rubble jumped out two large creatures, one a flaming wolf and the other a metallic panther. They were ontop of the hunters in seconds ripping the apart. Sabin turned and saw a pair of the lightest purple eyes he had ever seen and in that moment he was back in his regular old room staring at the girl again.

Sabin quickly withdrew his finger and took a step back and stepped on something small and bumpy. To his surprise it was accompanied by a yelp, looking down Sabin saw a small little ball of fluff at his feet. The little puppy raised its cobalt blue eyes up to Sabin as if to say 'Why did you step on me?'

Sabin picked up the small white fluffy puppy and held him in between his two massive hands. The little puppy wriggled back and forth trying to lick Sabin's nose. Sabin could tell that this puppy would grow big due to his massive paws. He could also see the beginning of what would be sharp teeth, Sabin chuckled as the puppy chewed on his thumb. It didn't hurt much but that pup would definitely grow up to have a deadly bite.

"Well where did you come from? Huh little guy?" Sabin asked, setting the pup down on its own four feet.

From the other room, Sabin heard Torin utter yet another cry of shock, and then the sound of Torin continually yelping and banging into things into his room. Sabin hopped over the puppy and sprinted towards Torin, wondering just what the big baby could possibly be scared of now.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkest Rebellion

xStarletx

A/N: Here we are! Chapter 4! I'm excited! Next week marks chapter 5! And it's getting JUICY don't ya think? Don't forget to review this when you're done reading it'll make me super super happy!

Chapter 4

* * *

Everyone was scrambling to Torin's room to see what the problem was. Maybe Cronus had sent the real weapon now, and was taking the little girl back. Sabin got to Torin's room first, seeing as he was right next door and couldn't help but laugh at what he saw, when the others got there they all followed suit.

There Torin was, perched atop his desk staring down at a tiny little kitten that was sitting on his computer chair staring up at him with unnaturally bright red eyes. It mewed at him and then made a motion that told Sabin it was ready to jump up onto the desk after Torin.

"Someone stop it!" Torin pleaded. Anya jumped forward and picked up the little kitten.

"Aw is the big bad lord scared of an itty bitty little kitty?" She teased.

"I could have given it the plague, then what?" Torin argued.

"Then why did you get a kitten?" Anya asked sweetly.

"I didn't, she just showed up and jumped up onto the bed, then onto the chair. She is quite a jumper." He explained trying to defend himself. He looked like he was about to say more but he paused. "Was that a puppy?"

Sabin turned to see the puppy from the other room sliding past the door no doubt not yet fully adjusted to the tile flooring. Sabin rushed out to rescue the pup before it collided into anything painful and then returned.

"Sorry it must have gotten out of my room." Sabin explained. Torin was off of his desk now, seeing as the kitten was now safely in Anya's arms.

"You have a puppy? I bet you're the one who got the kitten too!" Torin accused. Sabin glowered at him.

"No, I was watching the girl and a puppy appeared." Sabin explained.

"Well how the hell does a puppy and a kitten just appear out of nowhere, without showing up on the radar? Obviously someone brought them here." Torin logically deduced.

"Have any of you thought that the girl did it?" Anya asked from her spot on the floor where she was playing with the kitten and the puppy. Everyone turned to her, no doubt wanting her to elaborate.

"Ok. Think of it this way. We've got a little girl, a puppy and a kitten all randomly showing up in the same time frame right? Maybe she's a creation goddess."

"That doesn't make sense, the birth of a creation goddess would have been glorified Yes we've been kicked out but even we would have heard about it." Lucien argued.

"Yes, and none of us noticed any marks on her, they're usually somewhere visible." Maddox mused.

"But that would explain why the hunter are coming here looking for a weapon, or why Cronus thinks she's so powerful." Sabin encouraged.

"But the last one died, back in England right?" Strider asked.

"That's what Zeus wanted everyone to think." Anya snarled rolling her eyes.

"Explain please." Lucien asked of her.

"A few years after I was born, like a hundred after you got kicked out one of Zeus' mistress' gave birth to the first creaton Goddess in a millennium. About fifteen hundred years or so later she was mysteriously killed in England where she had taken on the persona of Morgana Le Fay. I'm pretty sure that every assumed that Zeus liked about what really happened because how can someone that powerful be killed by a mortal right? I personally think Zeus did it because she got to be too strong." Anya explained.

"Ok, but even if she wasn't killed, she wouldn't be a little girl." Reyes mused.

"Hey guys, is anyone else worried at the fact that she hasn't woken up at all since we got her?" Paris asked. It looked like his comrades were going to answer but a beeping went off. Torin turned to his monitors, the puppy and kitten jumped over Anya's legs and went running to the door, the dog yapping and kitten mewing. Anya managed to catch both of them and then handed them both into Sabin's arms. Anya yelped as the kitten's small claws raked her arms. The skin sizzled as if she had just been burnt.

"Ouch! That's burns!" She cried holding her arm to her chest. Lucien was there in a second to kiss it better. Sabin felt it better to go join the little girl while the others went to fight. He put the puppy and kitten on the bed beside the girl and each looked happy to see her. The girl murmured something in her sleep and the two immediately curled up by hear head.

Torin was at the door, looking out down the hallway. Sabin felt disappointed, he wanted to fight these hunters too. But the chances of them getting past the foyer was slim to none. So he stayed beside Torin staring down the hallway which had been dimmed on purpose. Sabin was ready to pull Torin into the room if need be, especially when the popping of guns and screams could be heard distinctly coming from the floor below.

They listened silently waiting to see if they heard any sounds of an advancing foe. Sabin held his breath when he heard the distinct sounds of feet on the marble steps. Paris came over the walkie-talkie

"Group of three heading up to south wing. We're all a little busy through so you'll have to deal with it." He told him.

"Yea thanks." Sabin whispered back. They were at the end of the hallway, no doubt surveying the two lords waiting for them.

"Then energy readings are getting stronger, I think she's that way." One whispered. Sabin froze, realizing that they knew they were looking for a girl.

"Remember, kill the girl, grab the teddy bear." Another ordered. Sabin felt his eyebrow raise up in a quizzical manner. Was the teddy bear the weapon? Sabin exchanged glances with Torin and realized that the shuffling and the whispered had stopped. Torin tensed beside him, and Sabin felt something on his foot he looked down and saw the puppy was there, his two front feet on Sabin's shoe, he too was watching the shallow hallway.

A small ball skittered down towards them; the puppy began to bark angrily, then turned and began to tug on Sabin's pant leg. Sabin scooped down and picked up the puppy and grabbed Torin, then launched himself into the room. He hit the floor with a painful grunt and then the bomb went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest Rebellion

xStarletx

A/N: Woo! Chapter 5. Ok so I've had this issue with one of my stories, so I'm going to write it here too. I don't mind flames, if you don't like my story, well then fine, just you know, tell me how you'd like to see me fix it, and if you are going to flame, don't be a fucking pussy and write your name as '………' that's just fucking cowardly. Have some fucking balls man! Anyways. I'm just saying right. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5

* * *

Sabin felt himself come to consciousness, his body was still being reformed from the blast and this whole situation was giving him Déjà Vu. He could hear the hunters sifting through the remnants of the room.

"You used too much powder, you took out two rooms. Now we'll never find her." One grunted, shifting something that must have been heavy. Sabin realized what he was seeing, it was the same as that vision, expect he wasn't standing over himself. This was what the girl showed him, she was seer after all or maybe she was an oracle.

"Which room are we in?" Another asked.

"You're over too far, here the bed should have been here." The leader told him.

"I found her!" One cried. Sabin could tell that the person had stooped down.

"I've got the teddy!" The person cried triumphantly!

"MY TEDDY!" Came a shrill cry from a child's voice, followed by a big bang. Sabin knew what had come next her two pets had come out from beneath the rubble to attack the teddy-nappers.

Sabin lay there trying to speed up the process of healing while the screaming faded out, fully aware that the girl had woken up. He could hear her rustling as she pulled herself out of the wreckage. There was a soft mew.

"I know he's here. But I can't just leave them." The soft voice scolded the cat. Sabin was aware that the pain in his side was actually something pinning him down.

"Help me find them!" The girl ordered and then the search began. Sabin managed to gurgle something and then the pain was lifted off of him.

"Oh, I found one! It's the wrong one though." She told her pets. Sabin gurgled again, looking through his foggy gaze at the small child. Her eyes were a light purple as she stared down at him. She seemed much like a small adult. Behind her there was a bark, and she whirled away from him. The sound of heavy blocks of rock and wood was heard being thrown around.

"Ah there you are!" She cried to the now free Torin. "Now, I need to go see if he's here or not, and then I'll come right back I promise!"

Sabin was almost healed now, he struggled to get up, she turned to look at him.

"Nope, you should stay there, my two friends will take care of me." She told him, she pointed to the wolf and panther who were watching him with their red eyes.

"I'll be back. I promise." She assured him and then they ran off, Sabin could still hear her feet padding on the marble stones. Sabin struggled to go after her, he almost made it to the door, until her heard Torin.

"Don't leave." He managed to choke out. Sabin realized that Torin was probably scared to be left alone, especially after that incident with the Hunters nearly taking off his head. Sabin came to stand beside him. How much trouble could a little girl get in?

**

As soon as the beeping went off, everyone was rushing off towards the foyer to intercept the incoming trespassers. None of the Lords thought they would get past the many booby traps they had set up, but then again stranger things had happened. For Paris the silence was killing him and then, like the answer to his prayers, the sound of flapping was hear. Suddenly Galen – an ex Lord, the keeper of Faith, the head of the hunters, and their newest enemy – came through the window, rows of hunters filing in the through the door under the cloud of smoke. Not that it helped them in anyway, the Lords were fine with the smoke, didn't affect them at all, effected the mortal hunters more than them.

The Lords responded with opening fire, dodging and hiding behind whatever they could as the hunters volleyed back with small bombs and their own guns. Galen was just chilling, his white wings extended as he hovered above the fight, not really paying any attention to what was happening below him. He took the time to direct a band of hunters, currently not preoccupied towards the stairs and down the hallway.

"You shall find the weapon that way, make sure you don't wake it up!" He ordered. Paris picked up the radio and immediately turned the dial to Sabin's channel.

"You got three heading your way." Paris warned him. Sabin thanked him and then the radio turned to static, so Paris returned to his shoot, aiming at anything that moved. After five grueling minutes a bomb went off, shaking the whole house to the foundations. Columns fell down, pictures fell of the wall, dust fell from the roof. For a moment the fight paused.

"Just give me the girl and all this senseless fighting stops." Galen told them. Paris felt hope well up in his chest, he tried to remember that this was Galen's specialty making you hope for more, to believe in him and then he lets you down. It was the sorta thing Reyes would have been into had he not recently gotten Danika as his new love of his life.

"Besides, all I want is the teddy bear. You can keep that useless little brat if you'd like." Galen continued, until Lucien cut him off with a low warning growl.

"You're not getting anything!" Lucien swore. Galen looked like he wanted to say more, but someone cut him off.

"Hey! Hope for brains!" A child cried, Galen turned and the band could see that behind his great white wings was the girl, only she was covered in grey ruble and black ashes. She stood on the second floor landing, her purple eyes staring through the rod iron bars.

"You." Galen growled.

"You want teddy huh? Well do you?" She asked him, holding out the brown plush bear. Galen swooped forward his hand extended ready to grab.

"Then take him! And the ass whooping he wants to give you!" The girl swore, chucking the teddy bear at him. Galen wasn't expecting it, no one was, the teddy collided with Galen's face and suddenly clutched at it's hair. It shook it's plush head, looking around, as if attempting to figure out its location.

"Get him teddy! Scratch his eyes out!" The girl cried, hopping up and down, she barely came over the railing. The teddy came to life, bearing his white teeth at Galen. Galen let out a panicked squeal and tried to grab it off his face. The teddy had other ideas, it sunk its teeth into Galen's nose and then began to scratch.

Galen writhed and shrieked but the teddy wouldn't come off, the fight had paused entirely as everyone watched in shock. Paris turned back to the girl who had suddenly broken out to bubling laughter. Paris couldn't help it, he just had to follow suit, the thought of Galen being taken down by a small teddy bear was hilarious and soon everyone was doing the same – including his hunters.


End file.
